TadashiRyu
wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() {if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } }); 'Character Profile'Edit 'Character First Name'Edit Tadashi 'Character Last Name'Edit Ryu 'IMVU Username'Edit TadashiRyu 'Nickname (optional)'Edit Dash 'Age'Edit 12 'Date of Birt'hEdit 1/5/193-AN (AFTER NARUTO) 'Gender'Edit M'' 'Ethnicity'Edit ''Yukigakure 'Height' Edit 4ft 'Weight' Edit 82lbs 'Blood Type'Edit O 'Occupation'Edit Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit N/A 'Affiliation'Edit Yonshi 'Relationship Status'Edit Single 'Personality'Edit Dash has always tried to be a very kind person to everyone no matter who they are or what they have done. He would even smile while holding his hand out to help even the people who picked on him in the hopes of teaching them kindness. Dash would always try to make friends where ever he went and he never was quick to judge someone. He would sometimes act as if he wasn’t very smart but when it came down to being serious he was intelligent. Dash is shy around cute girls and would sometimes avoid conversations with them. He would sometimes even pause or forget what he wanted to say when he talked to a cute girl. 'Behaviour'Edit Dash could either be found near his mother or somewhere off alone staring into the sky. He would always try to stay calm and collective, even though sometimes his emotions would get the best of him. Dash would usually be seen with a smile on his face yet no one knew why he seemed so happy all the time. However there were sometimes he would have a sad look on his face and he would never tell anyone the reason. Dash would often become distant when he is alone as he would begin to enter a deep train of thought. He would always be alert and aware of his surroundings even when he becomes distant. 'Nindo (optional)'Edit (( Dattebayo!!)) (( what does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) 'Summoning'Edit (( breif description of how it was obtained and what it is.)) 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit Yuki, Yuki Clan Kekkei Genkei 'Ninja Class 'Edit Genin 'Element One'Edit Water 'Element Two'Edit Wind 'Weapon of choice'Edit Mizore - a short sword with a curved handle given to Dash as a heirloom from his real parents 'Strengths'Edit Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses'Edit Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu 'Chakra colour'Edit White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces):12 pieces Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 6 pieces Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):11 pieces Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):1 short sword named mizore pieces Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total:50 pieces 'Jutsu List' ((Do not add any yet.)) 'Allies'Edit Yonshigakure 'Enemies'Edit N/A 'Background Information'Edit Tadashi Ryu was born on January 5th, 191 (AND); It was two hours after the sun had set when a young Yuki clan woman gave birth to a boy. The man who was to be the baby father would hold the baby smiling with joy while walking to the young woman holding the baby in front of her. The two parents were about to name the baby but the baby had tried to open its eyes. The two parents caught a quick glance of the baby’s crimson colored eyes and became worried. They then opened the baby’s eyes to take a good look and see if what they had seen was true. The baby did have crimson colored as the two parents began to believe they had a pure evil son and if it was to get out to the rest of the clan that they had a son with crimson colored eyes they would be exiled. The young parents would place the baby in a basket with some blankets and placed a short sword on top of the baby so it would have something to protect himself he gets older. They hadn’t even given the baby a name and left it on the door step of an orphanage just outside Yukigakure. The boy had grown 4 years at the orphanage still without a name or knowing who his parents were or were he came from. He kept his short sword close to him every day since he had learned to walk, and for the four years he lived in the orphanage he was treated poorly and hated for having crimson colored eyes that made him different from everyone else. It was one winter night when he was 4 that he was thrown out of the orphanage it was snowing hard and he had on thin old cloths. The boy had ran through the forest with tears in his eyes holding his sword close to him he ran past many small trees as the limbs would tear his cloths slightly. He had ran for a little over a hour he would begin to become worn out as he tripped over a fallen tree he would fall face first into the snow and his sword would fly a few yards away. The boy had passed out as the snow falling would begin to cover him as a young woman 17 years of age would be traveling through the woods. She had found the sword in the snow as she looked around she then noticed the child face down in the snow she quickly ran to him and checked if he was still alive. The woman was Azuresato Ryu she had nursed the child back to health and gave him the name Tadashi Ryu. Azuresato Ryu had left Tadashi with an old Yukigakure woman she use to know and told Tadashi that they would meet again one day. She had left Tadashi and the sword she found near him as 7 years went by the old woman would raise Tadashi and he would graduate the ninja academy at age 11. The day before the first day of spring the woman told Tadashi where he could find Azuresato Ryu and that place was Yonshigakure as the boy then began to prepare to travel to Yonshigakure. The next day came around it was the first day of spring Tadashi had left the old woman’s house saying his farewells as he began his travel to Yonshigakure. He would have a long travel ahead of him but he was determined not to let anything get in his way or stop him from reaching Yonshigakure. It was the first day of the summer he was 12 years of age when he came within sight of the main gate to Yonshigakure as he continued to walk towards the gate. He had then caught sight of Azuresato Ryu as he became filled happiness he ran towards the gate. Roleplaying Library Tadashi's Hand Seal Training (8/16/2012) Kunai Training with the Genin (8/16/2012) Kunai Training with the Genin part 2 (8/18/2012) Tadashi's Chakra Manipulation Training (8/27/2012) Category:Yonshigakure Member